The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPT,) systems, and more specifically to a method of displaying temporary information by an EPL.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs typically include a memory for storing operating information, display information, and instructions. This memory typically includes a plurality of data registers. A typical EPL with an eight-character liquid crystal display requires one data register for storing display information. This information may include price information and promotional information.
In order to temporarily change information displayed by an EPL, a message containing the temporary information must be sent to the EPL. Following expiration of the temporary period, a message containing the originally displayed information must be sent to the EPL. In total, two messages containing the originally displayed information must be sent to the EPL, one before the temporary change and one after the temporary change.
Therefore, in order to conserve EPL system's communication bandwidth and change display states faster, it would be desirable to provide a method of displaying temporary information by an EPL which avoids having to send originally displayed information back to an EPL after displaying the temporary information.